


Brightest Shade of the Sun

by time_breaker



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Communication, Cuddling, Hot Rod is babey, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Switching, yes i am aware of how unsexy that tag is. im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/time_breaker/pseuds/time_breaker
Summary: In which Soundwave and Hot Rod fuck.
Relationships: Hot Rod/Soundwave
Comments: 7
Kudos: 153





	Brightest Shade of the Sun

“Ahh, ahh,  _ Soundwave,”  _ Hot Rod whined, his hands scrambling for purchase on the mech’s arms-- he’d planted them on either side of Hot Rod’s head, gotten his suprisingly-good-at-kissing-when-unmasked mouth down beside Hot Rod’s neck, and absolutely gone to town on him. “Gah-- Ahh, Primus, you’re good, I--”

Soundwave had a  _ rhythm,  _ and he was sticking to it-- hard and fast thrusts of his spike filling Hot Rod’s valve and hitting sensors he rarely ever felt. Hot Rod felt like all he could do was hang on for dear life, his body jolting across the floor of the room they’d chosen. Soundwave’s hips thrust in and out with  _ just  _ the right amount of force, Hot Rod’s spike bounced between them, hardening with each slam inwards, and he thought Soundwave might even be playing music. It was  _ perfect.  _ Why had it taken him this long to frag Soundwave?

Soundwave’s hand slipped downwards, between them, and grasped Hot Rod’s spike-- Hot Rod gasped, whimpered, and slammed his head back against the ground as Soundwave began to squeeze it, rolling his hand up and down its length in exact time with his thrusts, which totally shouldn’t be possible. Hot Rod put his hand in his mouth and bit down, muffling the very embarrassing noises that were emanating from his traitorous vocoder.

“Wh-what’s the problem, Hot Rod?” Soundwave asked, his voice staticky and basically  _ laced  _ with a smirk. “You sound like a creaky door joint. Should I stop?” His hips slowed, grinding against Hot Rod’s valve, the entirety of his spike buried inside him. “Should I stop now, Hot Rod?”

Hot Rod gasped, his body stiffening and his sensors throbbing-- he was  _ so  _ fragging close, if Soundwave kept up that hand on his spike, he’d be  _ done  _ for--

“Actually,” Soundwave said, lifting his head up and looking down at Hot Rod, “that’s a good idea.”

He pulled out.

“ _ What?!”  _ Hot Rod yelped, scrambling up to his knees. “Wait, don’t--”

Soundwave gave him a look, leaning back on his elbows. “You spike me.”

Hot Rod paused.

“Wait, what?”

“You heard me.” Soundwave retracted his valve cover, and Hot Rod stared like a newbuild who hadn’t just spent fifteen minutes fragging on the floor of a supply bunker. Soundwave was already reaching down to run a finger up through his valve-- deep blue and glistening with lubricant, the node at the top shiny and silver. He began to circle it, staring Hot Rod in the face. “Get off your aft and spike me.”

Hot Rod couldn’t get up fast enough.

He kissed Soundwave first, because he had to, and Soundwave was  _ right there,  _ underneath him-- physical and pliant and welcoming. Hot Rod fell into him. He hadn’t even realized how starved he was for this kind of thing, this kind of affection-- not until Soundwave. With Soundwave, it felt real.

The music on Soundwave’s speakers softened as he kissed Hot Rod back-- his spike poked at Hot Rod’s belly insistently, but he’d never refused a kiss yet. Primus, Hot Rod thought he might  _ love  _ him.

“Get inside me, Hot Rod,” Soundwave ordered, his hand curling around the back of Hot Rod’s body to grab at his spoiler. 

Hot Rod buried his face in the crook of Soundwave’s neck, biting at a cable. “I like it here.”

Soundwave vented harshly. “Hot Rod.”

“You’re the one who wanted to stop spiking me.” Hot Rod seated himself more comfortably in Soundwave’s lap, their bodies fitting together snugly as he continued to mouth at the interface between shoulder and neck, his audials right next to Soundwave’s speakers (and the increasingly frantic music).

If Hot Rod was being honest, he needed a minute to calm down, because if he got his spike inside of Soundwave he would finish in three seconds and Soundwave would laugh at him. 

It wasn’t that he bad at interfacing (he wasn’t) or even that he had no refractory period (he had a very short one, in fact). It was just that the only other person Hot Rod had ever fragged was Arcee, and even then she did the spiking most of the time. 

All right, all of the time. 

He had almost no experience spiking another person and he would be really quick and embarrassing about it.

_ Scckksskhhk,  _ went Soundwave’s speakers, and he knew the mech was getting impatient. 

“Okay, okay,” Hot Rod said, laughing, and scooted outwards, brushing a trail down Soundwave’s abdomen and landing his hands near his array. He bent down and kissed the curve of Soundwave’s spike, and then the node at the top of his valve. Soundwave hissed, arching his back.

Hot Rod really couldn’t wait any longer. He palmed his spike, lined it up with Soundwave’s valve, and slid inside.

_ “Hahh,”  _ he gasped, his legs going weak, and then heat surrounded him and he could only grab at Soundwave’s back as he thrust wildly, rutting into his (lover’s? boyfriend’s? ex-enemy’s?) valve like a mech possessed. Soundwave grunted, taken aback, and his mouth dropped open with what Hot Rod would recall later as  _ definitely  _ a whine. Hot Rod didn’t slow, chasing his overload with single-minded fury.

“I’m--” Hot Rod gasped, and shuddered as he spilled into a small, barely satisfying overload. He slowed his movements, stopping with his spike still hard and ready inside of Soundwave.

“Mnh,” Soundwave growled. “Keep fragging  _ going.” _

“S-sorry I went so f-fast,” Hot Rod managed.

“I don’t care, go as much as you want, but you’d better  _ keep going, _ ” Soundwave ordered, and grabbed hold of Hot Rod’s spoiler harder. “ _ Go.” _

Hot Rod grinned and started up again. 

He got off four overloads that way. 

By the time Hot Rod had begun to feel even  _ slightly  _ tired, Soundwave was lying flat on his back, his arms laid to the side of him, and his lower half drenched in transfluid. He stared up at the ceiling, his mouth hanging open and panting as Hot Rod came inside him for the fifth time, his spike twitching and hard between them.

Hot Rod finally collapsed, falling on top of Soundwave. He smiled as he nuzzled his head contentedly into Soundwave’s neck and curled around him.

“No, you don’t, you little glitch,” Soundwave snapped, scrambling upright. Hot Rod laughed as Soundwave manhandled him onto his knees, pushed his head down to the sticky ground, and spiked him in a single, desperate move.

“Mmm, sorry I didn’t get you off, but you’re free to do the work for me,” Hot Rod giggled, and gasped as Soundwave started pounding into him, the  _ clanging  _ reverberating through the empty room. “I’ll just--  _ ahh-- ahh--  _ I’ll just relax--”

“You’re going to wish you got me off,” Soundwave growled in his audial, and redoubled his efforts.

“I can live with that,” Hot Rod told him, and gasped through his laughter as Soundwave’s thrusts became rougher and harder. He knew he wasn’t going to overload again, but feeling Soundwave inside him was almost as good--

Soundwave made a strangled noise above him, his speakers screeched static, and he was overloading-- transfluid was hot inside Roddy’s valve, Soundwave’s vents hotter against his plating.

Hot Rod relaxed down against the floor, but Soundwave didn’t let him stay there for long. 

“Get up here,” he grunted, pulling Hot Rod up and cuddling him against his chest.  _ “Primus.” _

Hot Rod managed one final sleepy laugh before turning around, wrapping his arms and legs around Soundwave, and going to sleep with his head on the mech’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> who thinks I should do a second chapter for arcee and hot rod


End file.
